


Una decisión tomada

by LairaPocus



Category: Velvet (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaPocus/pseuds/LairaPocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Ana le hubiese dicho que sí a Carlos el día de San Valentin? </p><p>Quédense para averiguar mi humilde opinión</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una decisión tomada

Ana enfrentó una decisión del tipo ahora o nunca por segunda vez en la vida. Ahora o nunca superaría lo de Alberto, además él estaba casado y Carlos era un buen tipo. Así que apelando a la felicidad que le había causado escuchar a Luisa cantando en la radio, Ana hizo tripas corazón y con la sonrisa más amplia que pudo formar dijo: “Sí”.  
Y así empezó, todas en el taller se alegraban mucho por ella, y aunque Carlos se ausentaba bastante por los vuelos, los preparativos de la boda iban viento en popa. Isabel falleció, Pedro y Rita se casaron, pero desde que Alberto había visto el anillo de pedida no le dirigía la palabra.

  
Finalmente el día llegó y Ana iba de punta en blanco con un vestido de novia Phillipe Ray. Cuando el padre le preguntó si aceptaba a Carlos como su legítimo esposo, por un momento a Ana le pareció ver la cara de Alberto enfrente suyo y sonrió más ampliamente y dijo: “Sí, quiero”. La cara de Alberto se desvaneció y, como si de un hechizo roto se tratara, vio a Carlos responder de la misma manera.

  
Luego de la boda Ana se mudó fuera de las galerías, como era de esperarse y las cosas con Carlos iban avanzando poco a poco llegando a parecerse a algo semejante al amor. Que Carlos viajará mucho ayudaba bastante. Pero pasaron los meses y Ana volvió a ser su antiguo yo, respondona y con carácter, y cuando Carlos le reclamó que para cuando le iba a dar un hijo… Ana, bueno… Ana le respondió unas cuantas cosas que, en retrospectiva, no le tendría que haber dicho.

  
Y así empezó.

  
Al día siguiente, Ana se presentó en el taller con un ojo morado y cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado, ella alegó una torpeza que todos sabían era falsa pero aún así nadie cuestionó.

  
Mientras Carlos aprendía cómo hacer para lastimar más y que se notara menos, mejor mentirosa se volvía Ana y nadie sospechaba nada. Rita y Pedro seguían en la eterna etapa de luna de miel que sólo experimentan quienes se casan por amor. Luisa estaba de gira y Jonas extrañando a Luisa. Clara, desde que había vuelto con Mateo estaba en un estado constante de alegría que rivalizaba con el de su hermana. Alberto no le había vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Y Don Emilio, desde la muerte de Isabel, el pobre apenas si podía mantenerse al día con lo que pasaba en la galería y entre los dependientes.

  
Sintiéndose abandonada frente a la indiferencia colectiva, Ana decidió que lo mejor sería aprender a vivir con ello y así, sin darse cuenta, estableció un patrón. Cuando Carlos estaba en Madrid Ana iba a trabajar dolida, tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico, taciturna y apenas y le veían sonreír. Cuando Carlos no estaba, las cosas mejoraban y ella volvía a ser la de siempre, o mejor dicho, la de antes.

  
Casi dos años después y Ana seguía sin quedar embarazada, ella sospechaba que los golpes no ayudaban mucho pero no se lo había dicho a Carlos, pero él sí que le hizo saber lo que pensaba de su falta de compromiso con ese matrimonio. Quizá su reciente ausencia prolongada haya tenido que ver, o quizá no, y Ana le dijo todo lo que se tenía guardado y un poco más. Quizá haya sido por el tiempo separados o quizá a Carlos ya no le importaba contenerse, y la golpeó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dejó marcas imposibles de excusar, aunque de esto Ana recién se daría cuenta por la mañana.

  
Ana se despertó en la cama, aunque no se acordaba de haber llegado allí, todavía con la ropa del día anterior. Se vistió a toda prisa, pues ya estaba llegando tarde y ni se molestó en intentar con el maquillaje. No había manera en que pudiera cubrir esas marcas.

  
Llegó a las puertas de las galerías pero no entró, no pudo hacerlo luego de ver su reflejo en un charco de agua, “¿Cuándo ha llovido?” se preguntó para sí. Ya iba tarde y Doña Blanca de seguro la pondría de patitas en la calle, pero no podía juntar el coraje para entrar. “¿A dónde se ha ido la valentía de anoche?” preguntó una parte de ella, “Me la han quitado a golpes.” respondió el resto.

  
Con eso rompió en lágrimas. Se dejó caer contra la pared, esperando que las galerías por las que tanto había hecho le devolvieran el favor y no la dejaran caer.

  
Así la encontraron Bárbara y Cristina, y después de que la segunda le avisara a Doña Blanca que Ana estaba excusada del trabajo por ese día, las tres se dirigieron a casa de los Marques. Donde se formaría la amistad más improbable. El matrimonio de Cristina y Alberto era relativamente feliz, así que fue Bárbara quien se ocupó de aconsejar a Ana, y fue Cristina quien la ayudó a recoger los pedazos que quedaban de si mísma.

  
Cualquiera que las viese no se lo creería y las tres negarían rotundamente una amistad, pero lo cierto es que lo eran, amigas quiero decir. El trío más extraño de todo Madrid, la mujer perfecta pero cornuda más de una vez, la devora-hombres sin escrúpulos y una cose bajos del tres al cuatro.

  
No lo admitirían ni en su lecho de muerte, en especial Bárbara, pero las tres necesitaban la una de la otra.

  
El tiempo fue pasando; instantes que parecían meses, meses que parecían instantes. Con el tiempo las tres enviudaron, pero aún así siguieron reuniéndose en el Sunset, donde no se cruzaron jamás con nadie conocido. Todos los martes de todas las semanas encontrarían tiempo para juntarse allí, como lo hacían desde aquella vez.

  
Los hijos de ninguna de las tres lo entendían pero con el tiempo comenzaron a reunirse más a menudo.

  
Si le preguntaban a Bárbara, ella les sonreiría como diciendo yo sé algo que ustedes no y les acariciaría la mejilla.

  
Cuando cuestionaban a Cristina, esta desviaría el tema en cosa de segundos y nadie haría hincapié.

  
Ana,… Ana respondía que no le gustaban las despedidas.

  
Una amistad improbable, surgida de una situación desagradable, que duraría hasta que el polvo volviese al polvo y la ceniza a las cenizas.


End file.
